Fallen Angel
by aFallensrequiem
Summary: An angel fallen from heaven for an unknown reason, and abandoned with no memories. When her memories begin to return, startling facts are revealed about her that involve both sides. Facts that may indeed bring light to another's hidden past.
1. Fallen

I'm not really sure ifI will continue this or not. I stopped writing it because of writer's block, and I never really could pick it back up. Please review and tell me what you think about it, and maybe I'll consider picking it back up, if people call for it. Thank you!

Disclaimer: anything unrecognizeable is mine.

* * *

Alessandra burst into the house, her raggedy doll and unruly red hair flying out behind her.

"Mami! Papi! I found an _angel _in our yard!" she cried. Her mother and father looked up from where they sat on the couch and looked at each other. Her mother sighed, brushing a strand of mousy brown hair behind her ear.

"Alessandra. You know full well that there is no angel in the backyard. How many times have we gone over this?" her mother said taking the excited child into her arms. But Alessandra would not sit still. She squirmed out of her mother's arms and jumped up and down.

"But I'm serious this time! There's really an angel and she's _beautiful_!" she cried. Her father sighed and stood.

"Alessandra," he said sharply. "Listen to me. There are no angels in the backyard. Neither are there faeries or leprechauns. So I'm going to take you outside and prove that there are no angels. And then we'll hear no more of this. Understood?" her father said sternly. Alessandra took no heed to his tone of voice, but instead jumped up and down all the more excitedly. The three of them went outside and started out towards the back of the small cottage. On the way they met up with Alessandra's brother, Nicholas, who was standing there at the corner of the house, gaping open mouthed, at something in the garden.

"Nicholas?" his mother called. He turned, his brown eyes wide with amazement.

"Mama. You've got to see this," he whispered. Alessandra cheered and raced ahead with her brother in tow and her parents following close behind. But Alessandra's mother and father stopped dead at what they saw.

Lying at an odd angle in the middle of the garden, lay a young woman. She looked no older than 21 years of age, and she glowed with vibrant youth. She was beautiful beyond words, with waist length silvery blonde hair that surrounded her head like a halo, and milky white skin without a single blemish or freckle. She was clothed in a gown of blue, that in no way could even harbor thoughts of being anything but pure. But the one feature that made the parents stop and stare were the large white wings that lay open, sprouting from the back of the girl. The feathers of the wings were such a pristine white, and only some of the feathers had been bent while some that had come off lay scattered around the body.

"Oh my Lord most high," Alessandra's mother muttered as she stepped forward. "Michael, look. Alessandra was right for once. Oh, she was right," her mother whispered to her husband.

"She was right, Gretchen." Alessandra and Nicholas slowly approached the fallen angel, barely daring to breathe lest they wake her. Alessandra reached out a tentative hand, her other hand clutching her doll tightly against her, and touched one of the feather's of the angel's wings. She jumped back almost as soon as she made contact and then smiled.

"Alessandra! Don't touch her!" Michael called.

"But she's an angel, Papi! She won't hurt me!" Alessandra called defiantly back. Her and Nicholas then bent over her, running their hands over the bent feathers of the angel's wings.

Suddenly, the girl stirred and moaned, turning her head. Alessandra shrieked and her and Nicholas ran behind their parents, peeking out as the girl awoke. The angel opened her eyes and blinked. As she regained consciousness of her body, she tested her limbs, happy that nothing had broken. But of course nothing could break, she was in heaven-

The angel sat bolt right up, her unearthly blue eyes wide with shock. Before her she saw a small family huddled together, staring at her in wonder. Around her she saw small crops on the brink of death, and patches of snow littering the frozen earth. A small cottage lay a few yards away, with scraps of fabric lining cracks so the cold wouldn't get in as easily. Her eyes turned back to the family and she felt as though she would cry.

"Where am I?" she forced out. Even though her words came forced, her voice was melodic and had an English accent to it. The man cleared his throat.

"My name is Michael, and this is my wife Gretchen, and our children, Alessandra and Nicholas. You're in Transylvania," he said hesitating, unsure of what the angel's reaction might be.

"I'm on earth?" she whispered to herself in disbelief. How had that happened? How could she be here? The last thing she remembered was falling a great distance before she passed out. She quickly ran her slender hands over her wings mending all of the broken feathers. That cheered her a bit, knowing that her powers were still with her. As she healed herself of minor cuts and bruises, Alessandra shoved past her parents and ran up to the girl.

"Are you really an angel?" she asked.

"Alessandra, get back here!" Gretchen called, but the child ignored her.

"Yes, I am," the girl said. She smiled at Alessandra. "And what's your name?"

"Alessandra and I'm six years old!" she said proudly, puffing out her chest. The girl laughed, a silvery laugh, the sound of wind whispering through trees on a spring day.

"My name is Degana," she said, bending down to Alessandra's height. She folded her wings and they melted into her back, leaving her in a human form.

"Wow…. How do you do that?" Nicholas asked, breaking free from his father's grip and approaching Degana. Degana turned to him, waited a moment, then suddenly her wings burst free and spread to their full width. This caught the children off guard, but when they recovered, they giggled and Alessandra clapped her hands gleefully. Michael and Gretchen smiled and came a little closer to watch as Degana hovered in the air a few feet above the ground, and then did a somersault and landed.

"And how old are you, Nicholas?" Degana asked, as once again she folded her wings away.

"I'm eight. How old are you?" he asked innocently. Degana chuckled.

"Older than you no doubt."

"But why are you down here and not in heaven with the other angels?" Alessandra asked innocently, her head cocked to the side and a confused expression on her face. Degana stopped laughing and the happiness faded from her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak words that wouldn't come but was thankfully saved by Gretchen who sensed the awkwardness.

"All right, lovies," she called. "Time for bed."

"Aw, but it's still light out," Nicholas whined, but even so, him and his sister walked into the cottage.

"Ah, but soon it won't and you know what happens when you're outside alone in the dark, don't you?" Michael said. Then he roared like a monster and chased the children as they squealed and giggled, into the house. Gretchen approached Degana sadly.

"Come, child," she said. "Come inside. You don't want to be caught outside either." Degana followed the kind woman inside just as the last few rays of the sun dipped beyond the horizon.

Inside the cottage it was warm and snug as the children slept up in the loft, already sound asleep. Michael, Gretchen, and Degana sat around the small wooden table in the kitchen sipping herbal tea. Degana was lost in deep in thought that she didn't hear Gretchen's question.

"What? I'm sorry," Degana said, snapping out of her thoughts.

"That's all right, dear. I said what are you going to do now? Do you know how you got here? Or how to get back?" Gretchen asked, pouring herself some more tea. Degana stared down into her tea cup, sloshing the remainder of it around.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm here yet, my memories still have not returned to me. It's very perturbing," Degana said quietly. Michael nodded sympathetically and Gretchen laid her hand on Degana's, her soft brown eyes were sad.

"Well, I'm sure your memories will return soon enough. But for now, you should get your rest. I'll see you in the morning."

Gretchen and Michael let Degana sleep in their room and they instead went and slept in the loft with the children. Degana immediately went down on her knees and clasped her hands together. She prayed fervently for the next ten minutes, seeking God's help to why she was here. But God didn't answer her. A bit panicked, she tried again and again, but there was no response. God had abandoned her. Tears streamed down her face as she crawled into bed and curled into a ball. Her wings came out and enfolded her in a white feather cocoon. She cried herself to sleep.

_Degana knelt in front her Lord, tears streaming down her face as she looked up pleading to Him. Her large white wings, were drooped but spread behind her. Angels lined the great room, and among them were many of her friends. Her best friends, Gabriel, Michael, and Raphael, stood next to her Lord, their arms crossed as they stared back at Degana, their faces showing no emotion, even as her eyes pleaded with them._

_"Please, give me another chance," she pleaded for the hundredth time. The Lord's face was impassive as he shook his head._

_"You will be cast down to earth, to live for eternity among the mortals. Never again will you set foot beyond the Pearly Gates and into heaven. You have betrayed some loyal friends and even that I cannot forgive," the Lord said. Degana knelt in shock, tears still running down her cheeks._

_"I will, however, show some mercy and allow you to keep your wings. They were something you earned, and things you earn can not be taken away, no matter what happens. Go now. You are banished from these halls."_

_The next thing, Degana knew she was falling through the air, with everyone looking down from the clouds._

Degana woke suddenly, sweat-stained and crying. She sat up and wiped her streaming eyes, forcing herself to calm down. So that's what had happened. She had been banished from heaven. But what had she done? Who had she betrayed? The Lord had forgotten her and would never answer her prayers again. She sobbed, covering her face with her hands.

The bedroom door opened slowly, and Alessandra and Nicholas peeked their heads in. They looked at Degana confused and then entered the room, quickly shutting it behind them.

"Angel, are you all right?" Alessandra asked, climbing onto the bed. Degana, stopped crying and wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling at the child's innocence. She took Alessandra into her arms and hugged her.

"I'm just sad. I'll be all right though, don't worry about me," Degana whispered. Nicholas crept onto the bed.

"Mom and dad said you can come eat lunch now, if you'd like," he said.

"It's lunch already?" Degana said surprised. Alessandra wiggled out of her arms and jumped off the bed.

"Yea! And when you're done eating you can come with us to pick berries! Come on and hurry, Angel!" she said excitedly. Nicholas followed her out of the room. As Degana watched them leave, her smile slowly faded from her face, but she sighed, rubbed her face, and went to the kitchen to eat.


	2. New Faces and New Revelations

Over the next few days, Degana grew closer to the family that cared for her. She helped around the house, helping with getting the crops ready and taking care of the children. But with each passing day, she prayed with less fervor and finally just quit praying all together. She even stopped wearing her golden cross that she wore around her neck and instead gave it to Alessandra, who proudly flaunted it whenever she could. Degana was losing her faith.

One night, about a week after Degana was found in the garden, she crept outside. Michael and Gretchen had never allowed Degana outside after dark, and they finally explained why.

In an old castle, just outside of town, there used to live a grave robber and doctor, Dr. Victor Frankenstein. He had made a great discovery: how to reanimate the dead. However, him and the creature were destroyed by the townspeople and a monster named Count Vladislaus Dracula. The man sold his soul to the Devil, and in turn was granted eternal life but with a price. He is dead, but at the same time living, and can feel no real emotions. And to sustain his eternal life, he must drink the blood others. He and his three vampyre brides then disappeared after the incident, leaving no clues to where they may have gone.

Shortly after the Frankenstein incident, Boris Valerious, King of the Gypsies, disappeared without a trace and is still missing. Now Anna Valerious is the only remaining Valerious alive. If she doesn't kill Dracula before she herself is killed, then nine generations of her family will be trapped between the worlds of the living and the dead.

So a man named Van Helsing and his sidekick, Carl, a friar, were sent to Vaseria to help the princess destroy Dracula. Everyone is afraid to venture out at night, just in case Dracula might be waiting for someone to unwittingly fall into his trap and become his next meal.

Degana paid no attention to Gretchen and Michael's warnings, but she waited until everyone was asleep to venture outside just in case they would try and stop her. She had long since changed her clothing to a simple woolen dress, much like the other villagers. She still stuck out like a sore thumb because of her looks, but she did the best to hide her wings, and hair, that she tucked up under a bonnet. She took this bonnet off now, and let her hair hang down past her shoulders, glad that that itchy cap was off.

Degana wandered off into the woods, knowing if any problem presented itself, she could quickly fly away without being harmed. She found a worn dirt path and followed it, not knowing where it would lead her. But giddy with the mysteriousness of it, she found herself half running along, not being able to wait until she reached the end. When she did, she stared in awe. The path had led Degana to Frankenstein's castle. She took a few steps forward and debated whether to explore it or not. But the old stones and deserted look of it decided for her. She had always had a thing for mystery and her curiosity was always said to be her downfall. Degana scurried up to the castle, and looked along the wall for a door. She found one and slipped inside.

Once inside the castle, Degana sneezed, sending a cloud of dust up to the ceiling. She found herself in a large room filled with all sorts of gadgets. There were huge electricity generators, and wires and metal spires everywhere. Degana hurried through the room, wanting to leave as it made her uneasy. She found a door leading out and slipped through, closing it silently behind her. She followed the set of stairs she found up. Suddenly, she heard garbled voices coming from ahead of her. Panicked, she leapt into the room that was on her right, closing the door quickly but quietly behind her. Once the voices had passed and continued down the stairs, could she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thought this was supposed to be deserted…" Degana whispered to herself. A sudden chill ran down her spine as she remembered what Gretchen had told her of Dracula suddenly disappearing. _What if he's here now?_ Degana asked herself. She forced herself to calm down and take deep breaths.

She turned and found herself in a library. Gasping, she ventured further in, staring in amazement at the hundreds of books that lines the shelves, from floor to ceiling. A fire was blazing in the large stone fireplace, adding a welcoming glow to the room. Degana wandered throughout the room, quickly forgetting her fear, and gazed up at the books, occasionally pulling one out and glancing at the title.

"I take it you enjoy reading, hm?" a voice came suddenly from a chair in front of the fireplace. Degana jumped, dropping the book from her hands. She had assumed that she was alone, and her heart raced as the voice chuckled.

"Excuse me for surprising you. I wasn't expecting any visitors either." The voice was clearly masculine, and was heavily accented with a Transylvanian accent. The voice seemed to draw Degana in as she suddenly found herself walking towards the arm chair. When she came into view of the front she stopped.

A man languidly sat in the chair with a bemused expression on his face. He wore very high status clothing and had his sleek, jet-black hair pulled back with a clip, but a few tendrils of hair escaped and hung in his face. His skin was amazingly pale but the feature that captivated Degana were the man's eyes. They were the color of deep mahogany, and seemed to be bottomless pits that she found herself drowning in. The man seemed no older than his mid-thirties, but his eyes betrayed that his true age was much older than that.

"I apologize for making a lady stand while I relax," the man said, suddenly rising to his feet. "May I introduce myself. I am Count Vladislaus Dragulia." Degana's jaw dropped.

"You're… Dracula…" she whispered, half to herself. The Count smiled a twisted smile and nodded once.

"And you are?"

"My name is Degana," she whispered, still not believing that this man was the monster everyone had told her about. He was so gentleman like, nothing at all like the creature Gretchen and Michael had described.

"Yes, well, some things aren't always what they seem," the Count said spreading his hands. Degana jumped, as she had not spoken any of those things aloud.

"And the same applies to you," he continued, making a slow circle around her, examining her up and down. "You appear human but you exude a different aura, you might say." Degana opened her mouth to speak but suddenly the door flew open and a man burst in, a silver crossbow, loaded and at the ready. The man stopped and Dracula turned away from Degana and smiled.

"It seems that today is a time for visitors," the Count said. "Welcome, Gabriel. I wasn't expecting you for quite a while."

"How do you know me?" Gabriel asked, slightly lowering his weapon.

"We have such history together, you and me, Gabriel," the Count said. As they talked, Degana slowly crept away from the Count. But her movement caught his eye and he turned. Just as he was going to speak, there came the sound of raucous laughter. Dracula's head shot up and Degana and Gabriel, both, took this chance to escape down the hallway. They ran for their lives as they heard and unearthly screech from the library. The sound of an angry predator, losing it's prey. This spurred the two on faster and finally they emerged in the night. There waited three horses. Two of them had riders already mounted, a woman and a small man.

"Hurry, Gabriel! We must flee!" the woman shouted throwing Gabriel his reins. Gabriel swung up onto his horse and then looked at Degana who was staring back at the castle.

"You. Come on. Let's get out of here," he said and pulled her into the saddle in front of them, and the riders' horses fled the castle.

The four of them arrived at a large manor, and they rode their horses into the stables. Gabriel dismounted and then helped Degana down from where she had been riding side-saddle.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. She stared up at the man, his hazel eyes worried. She nodded.

"Yes. Thank you," she whispered. Gabriel held her eyes a moment longer but then quickly parted and stabled his horse. Degana watched him walk away from her and she suddenly realized that she wasn't wearing her bonnet anymore. Her hands went to her head, but she knew that everyone had already seen her hair and that she would have some explaining to do. When the horses were taken care of, the woman led everyone inside and up to a medium sized room where she started a fire. Everyone settled around the fire and Gabriel immediately turned to Degana.

"Who are you? And what were you doing in Frankenstein's castle?" he asked. Degana suddenly felt all eyes on her, and her shy nature caused her to blush.

"I… my name is Degana, and I'm staying in Vaseria with the family Borokov. I was out exploring and I… just suddenly found the castle and I couldn't resist. I went inside and hid in a room after I heard voices. I didn't know that anyone else was in the room with me," she said quietly.

"Well, you are lucky then that we came. Otherwise, you would be breakfast for that monster," the woman said. Degana swallowed.

"I'm Anna by the way. Anna Valerious, and this is my home," the woman said with a warm smile.

"And I'm Gabriel Van Helsing. This is Carl," Gabriel said motioning to the small man who was sitting huddled on a chair. He gave a nervous smile.

"Hello," he said, his voice squeaking. Degana smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," she said, and then turned back to Gabriel, rising. "I really should be getting home. Gretchen will be worried sick."

"No. You should stay here until morning, just to be safe. You can stay in an extra room, come, I'll show you," Gabriel said, rising with her.

"But-" she started.

"Gabriel's right. You're welcome to stay," Anna said. Degana sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to talk herself out of this. She followed Gabriel up the stairs where he opened a door for her, revealing a small and quaint bedroom.

"It'll do for tonight. Goodnight," he said and left her alone. Degana sat on the small bed and lit the candle that was on the nightstand, adding a little light to the room. She sat on the bed for a while, deep in thought.

The creature called Dracula was plaguing her mind. All she could think about was that man. When she saw him, he looked familiar. She sifted through her memories, looking for any shred of a memory that she had indeed met that man before. As she thought, she unfolded her wings, and began to preen absentmindedly, straightening bent feathers and smoothing them out.

Suddenly the door opened and Degana was yanked out of her reverie. She stared in shock at Gabriel who was staring wide-eyed at her. She immediately stood and backed away.

"I really should go…" she whispered.

"You're an… angel?" Gabriel said in awe. He closed the door, but couldn't stop staring at her. Degana nodded slowly, afraid what he might do, now that he knew her secret. Her wings were spread and poised for flight if she sensed any danger.

"Wow," Gabriel murmured.

"You're not going to… attack me?" Degana asked still cautious. Gabriel gave her a look of disbelief.

"Do you really think I would do that?" he said. Degana looked sheepish.

"Well, no…" she said. Gabriel slowly approached her, trying not to frighten her. She stood still and waited as Gabriel stretched out his hand and touched her wings. She shivered at his touch, but smiled as he ran his hands over the feathers lightly. Her heartbeat grew rapid at his touch and she quickly found herself leaning into him, their foreheads touching.

"I'm sorry, I just… I can't," she said apologetically, backing away before things got farther. The door opened and Carl stood there.

"Gabriel, you- ah…" he trailed off, his mouth dropping open when he spotted the two so close. Degana blushed deeply and pulled away quickly, smiling to herself.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now...please review! Flames welcome.


	3. Feelings Buried in my Grave

A few minutes later, Degana had everyone sitting down, listening intently to her story of why she was in Transylvania.

"So, if you're an angel, that means that you're dead. When did you… um, die? If you don't mind me asking," Carl said. Degana shrugged.

"I don't mind," she said and her eyes grew faraway as she remembered what had happened the day she had died, one of the few memories she still retained.

"I was twenty-one years old, and it was quite a while ago, in the year 1462. I lived in London, and my parents made their living by making furniture for the nobles, so we were somewhat wealthy. Okay, we were very wealthy. We moved that year to Transylvania, kind of a quiet, country retreat," Degana recollected. Then she frowned.

"It was then I heard about a man who had taken up residence in Transylvania and looking for one of the Lords who lived there. I had met that Lord before. He had actually courted me. His name was… Vladislaus Dragulia," she said, her eyes wide. "And the man who had come looking for the Count was Gabriel Van Helsing, a member of the Knights of the Holy Order. It was you, Gabriel! I met you when I was still alive!" Degana cried. Gabriel stared at her and Anna and Carl both stared at Gabriel.

"I remember meeting you. It was at a ball that my father was throwing for me as a coming of age present. You were there and so was Vladislaus," Degana said, lost in her memories. She smiled and giggled. "You asked me to dance with you, the _minuet_. While we danced you told me the truth about the Count. About the monster he was and to stay away if I valued my life. I ignored you and continued to see the Count and allow him to woo me.

"A few nights after the masquerade ball, I was told that my beloved Vladislaus was dead by your hand." At this, Degana's eyes grew cold and troubled. "You came calling, and tried to explain things to me, but I ran out of my home and into the woods. You tried to follow me but I soon got lost myself. It was cold and I was wearing nothing but my dressing gown. Then the wolves started to bay and I knew my end was near. I ran for my life only to find myself surrounded by the bloodthirsty beasts.

"Suddenly Vladislaus appeared out of nowhere and he commanded the wolves to leave. Some obeyed, but others ignored him and lunged at me. Over my screams, the last thing I remember was him calling my name," Degana said. She now had tears streaming down her face and her nails had dug into her palms so hard, blood covered her hands. The room was dead silent. Degana hastily wiped her bloody hands on her wool dress and sniffed, trying to stop the tears from falling.

"Degana-" Gabriel started, but she shushed him and stood.

"I'm going to sleep, and then I'm leaving first thing in the morning," she said coldly and stormed out of the room.

"You killed Dracula?" Anna breathed. Gabriel was in shock. He had learnt many things about his past and about the young woman, Degana that he hadn't even known. But as he searched his memories, he vaguely remembered falling in love with a young woman who was already promised. She had been beautiful beyond belief… and she still was. Gabriel got to his feet and went to Degana's room. He knocked once on the door.

"Go away," Degana called, her voice muffled.

"Please, let me talk to you, Degana," Gabriel said, leaning his head against the door. When she didn't answer, Gabriel slowly turned the doorknob. He found it wasn't locked and let himself in the room and shut the door behind him. Inside, it was completely dark with only the moonlight streaming in the window lighting it. The moonlight revealed a large form on the bed. After Gabriel's eyes took a few moments to get used to the dimness, he saw that Degana had enveloped herself in her wings, making a giant white cocoon. Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

"Degana, please," he said, laying a hand on one of the feathers. Degana pulled her wings away and sat up. Her face was streaked with the drying trails of tears and her nose and cheeks were pink.

"I told you to leave me," she hissed. All the angelic beauty that she possessed was twisted as she scowled at Gabriel.

"I didn't even know what had happened centuries ago. You brought back the memories and told me part of my past that I would have never remembered without you. And thinking back on it now, I realized how much I was in love with you back then," Gabriel said. Degana calmed down a bit and gazed at the monster hunter, though her eyes still were cold. "I loved you so much and I didn't want to see you hurt. That's why I told you about Dracula. He was a monster and still is. I tried to save you, but you didn't see that." Gabriel smiled crookedly. "You always were a bit stubborn."

"And some things will never change, Mr. Van Helsing," Degana said coldly.

"But what about feelings felt long ago?" he asked, placing his hands on her waist.

"Those were buried along with my body centuries ago," she said. "And as far as I know, neither have been unearthed." She pulled away out of his grasp, her eyes narrowed.

"How did you get like this, love? I've never seen you so bitter," Gabriel said.

"Don't call me that!" Degana snapped. "And why do you think? You're a holy man, Gabriel. Ask the Lord why I was cast down and why I am being shunned by Him!" she cried. Her wings spread out behind her threateningly.

"I don't know the answer to that, Degana," Gabriel said softly.

"Then leave me alone," she hissed and folded her wings with a gust of air that blew a lock of hair in front of her eyes. "Get out of here. I wish to see your face no more tonight." Gabriel looked at her sadly and saw a flicker of sadness and grief behind the coldness of her icy blue eyes. Van Helsing nodded and opened the door, standing the in the doorway.

"All right then. Goodnight," he said and closed the door. Degana stared at the closed door for a few more minutes and then sank to her knees and cried herself to sleep.

Degana opened her eyes the next morning and found herself in her bed. She sat up and looked around, confused for a moment of where she was. She remembered the events of last night, though, and she scowled. Even if Gabriel had put her in her bed last night, it would still not be enough for her to forgive him.

Degana rubbed her tired eyes, stretched and then crawled out of bed, eager to leave this manor and get as far away from Van Helsing for a while so she could think. She walked down the stairs and was intercepted by Gabriel. She sighed and continued walking out the door without even acknowledging his presence.

"Would you like a ride home?" he offered, following her out the door. She looked at him from over her shoulder.

"No. Goodbye," she said. Then she spread her wings and launched into the air and sped home, eager to get away.

* * *

Thanks, again, for reading. Please review! 


	4. For Her Safety

When Degana reached the Borokov's farm, she found Michael and Gretchen outside working the fields. As she landed, the dust from her wings stirred up, causing the couple to stop what they were doing and look up.

"Degana!" Gretchen cried, dropping her shovel and running forward. She hugged Degana hard as Degana smiled back at Michael from over she shoulder.

"Where have you been? We were worried sick!" Degana pulled away and smiled reassuringly.

"I'm fine, really. I had a bit of a run in with Van Helsing," she said. Gretchen's eyes widened.

"Really?" she asked in wonder. "What is he like?" she chattered inquisitively as she walked Degana inside.

That night, Degana had spent almost an hour putting Alessandra and Nicholas to bed, but finally they fell asleep. Degana hovered over them, smoothing Alessandra's hair down. Then smiling, she climbed down from the loft and sat at the table where Gretchen handed her a cup of tea.

"Thanks," she whispered and took a grateful sip of the sweet liquid. Just as she put the cup down, there came a knock at the door. Michael and Gretchen exchanged looks and then he rose and opened the door. Degana peered around his shoulder and saw a very nervous Carl standing there. She smiled and went to the door.

"Carl! What are you doing here?" she asked as Michael moved aside. Carl smiled when he saw a familiar face.

"Hello there, Degana. Um, I was just… I, er," Carl said, not being able to find his words as he stared at Degana. This made her blush.

"Why don't you come in, Carl," she said, pulling him inside and ignoring his protests. Gretchen and Michael stood.

"Well, we'll head off to bed. See you in the morning, love," Gretchen said and she and Michael left Degana and Carl alone.

"Go ahead and sit. Would you like some tea?" Degana asked. Carl nodded and she handed him a cup of tea. He thanked her.

"So what brings you out here, Carl?" Degana asked, sitting in a chair across from Carl.

"Well, you see, Van Helsing wanted to apologize, but he thought I should come in his place for his safety," Carl said with a bit of a grin. Degana sighed and ran her hand through her hair, causing it to fall into her face.

"No, everything that happened that night was my fault. Just, with the suddenness of my memories returning to me, I got caught up in them. Just remembering Vladislaus…" Degana said but trailed off. When Degana said Dracula's name, Carl shuddered, and she gave him a look. "Tell him I'm sorry. I never should have gone off like that."

"All right. He'll be glad to hear that," Carl said. "Another thing. He wants to know if you remember anything else about your past with him. He has the same problem as you. When he showed up on the steps of the Vatican centuries ago, he couldn't remember anything other than his name." Degana frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, I don't. If I do remember something though, I'll find you guys," she promised. Carl stood.

"Thanks, Degana."

"Carl, are you sure you want to walk back home in the dark?" Degana asked, concerned, as she opened the door. Carl took one glance at the gathering gloom and swallowed audibly.

"It's okay," he squeaked.

"Here, let me come with you. It's better if there's two of us at least," Degana said and slipped outside with Carl. They walked quickly back to the Valerious Manor, and at the front door, Carl said goodnight and disappeared inside. Degana decided against walking back and instead spread her wings and jumped into the air, her powerful wings propelling her forward.

As she passed over the main village of Vaseria, she saw a white form flying her way. Squinting into the darkness, the white figure seemed to appear and disappear as her eyes couldn't focus clearly. Degana sped up wanting to get home as fast as she could, not knowing what the white form was. When her home was in sight, the white figure that she had spied from far away suddenly came hurtling from above her and knocked into her, causing her to almost crash into a tree. Degana heard cackling as she straightened her course and hovered in the air, looking for her assailant. Then she spotted it.

It was what appeared to be a human sized white bat. Except that it was human, in a sense. The face was feminine with long red hair and the body was shapely. Only the feet had three main toes and the hands were clawed.

"There you are, angel," the bat-woman cackled in a thick Transylvanian accent much like Anna's.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Degana called.

"Dracula has plans for you, my love. I've come to fetch you," the creature cooed, flying a little closer. Degana lowered herself slowly to the ground but kept her wings out in case she had to suddenly flee. The creature did the same, but when it touched the ground, the wings melted away and the flesh became peach. Suddenly a beautiful woman stood in front of Degana, with a wicked smile playing upon her lips.

"What are you?" Degana whispered in shock.

"Do you not know? I am of the undead, a vampyre if you must," the woman said. "My name is Marishka."

"How do you know, Dracula?" Degana asked, slowly approaching the vampyre. Marishka lifted her head a bit and peered at Degana.

"He is my master that I have served for centuries. He is my Lord," she said whispered.

"You blaspheme," Degana spat, but even as she spoke those words, she didn't believe what she said. Marishka seemed to sense that.

"You should know of blaspheming, angel. That's why you were put back on this earth," Marishka cooed. Her words were like a lure and they drew Degana in, making her want to know more.

"How do you know of me?" she said. Marishka frowned.

"I am tired of these questions," Marishka said, sounding entirely bored. She suddenly lunged at Degana, and in the process, changed back into her flying form. But Degana launched herself into the air and avoided her, shooting up into the sky. Marishka quickly swerved up and chased Degana through trees and over rooftops, both getting a couple of hits and scratches in. Finally though, Degana pulled out a revolver she had taken from Van Helsing and fired at Marishka, making five big holes in her wings. Marishka screamed and spun downward, as the wind whistled through her wings. But as she fell they healed and soon she had regained altitude. Her face was an ugly mask of hatred.

"Don't think I won't come back for you, angel. My master will not be happy that I failed him and soon I will come for you again," Marishka hissed and then flew off towards Castle Frankenstein. Degana tucked away the revolver, barely remembering to keep flapping her wings. She then turned tiredly towards home.

"I've got to remember to thank Gabriel for that revolver," she muttered.

That night, Degana tossed and turned in her bed as dreams and lost memories flooded her mind…

_Degana stepped into her midnight blue gown with only a small amount of silver thread decorating it. Her maid tightened the corset's strings, instantly making her waist several inches smaller. She examined herself in the mirror and when she was satisfied with the dress, she sat down at her vanity and ran a brush through her hair. Unlike many other nobles, she always decided to let her hair down, as the unnatural coloring of it usually made up for the fact that it wasn't up. People would admire her hair nonetheless. She then checked her makeup and added just a small amount of blood red lipstick to her full lips, making them stand out vibrantly against her otherwise pale complexion. Pleased with her appearance she stood, just as there came a knock on the door._

_"Are you ready yet, love?" her father called._

_"I am," she said and he came in._

_"You look absolutely gorgeous," he said, smoothing a strand of her hair. "I can't believe you've grown up so fast. Twenty-one already, no longer a child. Vladislaus is here and is waiting. Are you ready?" Degana's heart quickened as she thought of her husband-to-be. She nodded fervently. Her father smiled and held out his arm, which she took, and he led her down a grand staircase where Vladislaus waited at the bottom._

_His jet-black hair was pulled loosely back in a ponytail with a few strands hanging in his face. His piercing blue eyes watched her as she approached him and gave him a shy smile as she blushed. He took her hand and pressed his lips softly to it, his eyes never leaving her face._

_"You are beautiful tonight," he said._

_"I'll leave you two alone," Degana's father said with a smile and walked to the door to welcome the guests who were still arriving._

_"You tell me that every night," Degana said, shyly._

_"But I mean it the most tonight," Vladislaus said. He leaned in and kissed her seductively on the lips. When he pulled away, Degana was a light shade of pink, but smiling hugely. He smiled._

_"Can I offer you this dance?" he said holding his hand out to her._

_"You may," she responded and took his hand. Vladislaus led her in the waltz, twirling her around and dipping her when the music called for it. All that mattered to them at the moment were each other, their eyes strayed no where else._

_"May I step in?" a male voice said, bringing the couple back to reality. They both turned and Vladislaus smiled._

_"Hello, my good friend. Of course," he said and handed Degana over to the man. Degana was a bit worried and her eyebrows creased as she sought help from Vladislaus as he retreated to the edge of the room. He just gave her a reassuring smile before Degana was whisked away._

_The man that she danced with had brown hair that was tied back into a ponytail and soft brown eyes that smiled down at her._

_"My name is Gabriel Van Helsing. I'm a good friend of the Count," he said, leading Degana through the room. Her eyes brightened at his name._

_"Vladislaus has spoken so fondly of you many times. I've heard all of the tales of you. You are said to be a very courageous man, Mr. Van Helsing," Degana said, as she peered at Gabriel from under her long lashes._

_"I'm honored that he speaks so highly of me," Gabriel said but suddenly his smile faded and his eyes became troubled. "But there is something about him I think you must know." Degana frowned._

_"Here, come with me," Gabriel said, and taking her hand, quickly led her out onto one of the many balconies._

_"What is it?" Degana asked anxiously._

_"Vladislaus hasn't exactly been himself lately…" Gabriel said, trailing off. He turned away form Degana, wondering if he should plague her mind with the fearful knowledge he knew. She touched him lightly on the shoulder, questioningly, and he knew that he must tell her. For her safety._

_"Vladislaus has made a pact with the Devil… He has sold his soul for the prize of immortality. He has been corrupted," Gabriel spat out. Degana just stared at him a moment, but then she chuckled._

_"You're kidding, right?" she said. "Vladislaus would never… do anything of the sort! He is a true gentleman and kind-hearted!" she exclaimed._

_"You've never seen him angry then, have you?" Gabriel asked with a sad grin._

_"He has gotten annoyed only once, but he has a very controlled temper," Degana said in defense of her beloved fiancé._

_"Why have you told me these lies, Van Helsing?" she said, her eyes narrowing._

_"I did it for your safety!' Gabriel cried. "I care so much about you, I wanted to save you before it was too late. You have to trust me." Gabriel slowly approached Degana._

_"I've seen you numerous times when I came to visit with Vladislaus, but you never saw me. I watched you from afar and fell deeply in love with you. I did this because I love you, Degana," Gabriel whispered as he took her face in his hands. Her lips were slightly parted as her eyes searched his._

_"But- me and Vladislaus…" she trailed off._

_"I know and understand. That is why I must say goodbye," he said and then pressed his lips gently to hers and took her into his arms. Suddenly there was the sound of glass breaking and the two leapt away from each other, to find an extremely mortified looking Count staring at them, a broken wine glass shattered in his hand. _

* * *

Review please! 


	5. Forgive me

Degana opened her eyes and immediately she felt an onslaught of emotions come over her: shyness, confusion, anger, and then fear. She stared at the ceiling until the emotions passed and she was left shaking slightly from the last thing she remembered. The face of Vladislaus had been so livid… she feared she would never forget that expression.

Her memories were slowly returning to her. Hopefully it wouldn't be long before she remembered everything. Degana sighed, Vladislaus' expression still imprinted in her mind as she got out of bed. She ran a brush through her silky hair out rubbed her face to banish the sleepiness from her expression. Only after that did she go to the kitchen.

"Good morning, dear. I was just going to the market, would you like to come?" Gretchen asked as she secured her gray cloak around her shoulders and picked up her woven basket. Degana smiled but shook her head.

"No thank you," she said. "I think I might take a walk this morning." Gretchen nodded and smiled, but the smile failed to reach her eyes which were worried and held concern for Degana.

"All right. I'll be back soon."

When Gretchen left, Degana took her own cloak from the peg, and glancing around to see whether anyone could see her, she waited until Gretchen disappeared from sight before Degana hurried to the Valerious manor. She knocked on the door and waited for a few moments until the door swung open and Carl stood there.

"Hello, Carl. Is Gabriel here?" she asked. Carl nodded and let her inside.

"Come with me. He's been up half the night researching documents with me so I already apologize for anything he says," Carl said. Degana smiled and followed the friar up the winding stairs to the tower where they found Gabriel lounging, eyes closed and arms crossed over his chest, in front of the fire. Carl smiled once at Degana and then left them alone.

Degana walked silently over to Gabriel, and crouching next to him, she touched him lightly on the hand.

"Gabriel," she called softly, rousing him from his light sleep. He opened his eyes and when he saw her he smiled faintly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when I would wake up and find an angel before me," he whispered. Degana blushed at what he said, but she immediately became stern.

"Don't think me coming over here is an apology. I've only to come to tell you that some of my memories have returned that concern you," Degana said sitting on a chair across from Gabriel's. Gabriel listened intently as Degana recounted her memory with him, from when Vladislaus met her at the bottom of the stairs to when her and Gabriel kissed. When she finished Gabriel was quiet.

"So that's what happened…" he murmured. Degana nodded briskly and rose.

"Well, that's it, so I'm leaving," she said and started for the door but Gabriel stopped her.

"Degana, wait. Is there anything I can do to mend our problem? I hate how you look at me," he said sadly. Degana looked at him and she felt her heart melt a small bit and she tried to hold her cold composure.

"Gabriel… it's just… what happened all those years ago is still with me… and…" Degana said, trying to get her feelings across but failing. Gabriel approached her and took her hands in his.

"Degana, listen to me. Vladislaus is not the same person as he was those years ago. I tried to save you from him because I loved you," Gabriel said holding Degana's hands tightly. Degana tried not to look at him, but she soon found herself doing just that. "Did you know that I mourned for you months after your death. I visited your grave everyday for a month and put fresh flowers there. Your favorites too: black roses." A single tear slid down Degana's cheek and she squeezed her eyelids shut, letting more tears escape.

Gabriel wiped her tears away and then held his hand to her cheek. Degana nodded.

"I watched you from heaven and I smiled," Degana whispered as her eyes, now vibrantly blue with tears, searched Gabriel's soft brown ones.

"I'm sorry," Gabriel whispered.

"For what?"

"I don't know. For anything that I might have done that we'll remember soon enough," Gabriel said. Degana smiled.

"Apology accepted."


	6. The Consequence For Betrayal

Degana spent the rest of the day at the manor helping Gabriel and Carl and Anna search through old documents that may lend some help as to the location of Castle Dracula. As it neared dusk, however, Degana said her goodbyes and made her way quickly back to her home. When she arrived the sun was setting and Michael was putting his farming tools away in the shed behind the house. Inside Gretchen was climbing down from the loft after putting the children to bed.

"Where have you been all day, Degana?" Gretchen asked.

"Sorry. I was at the Valerious Manor helping princess Anna and Gabriel. I should have sent word to you," Degana apologized as she hung up her cloak on the peg near the door.

"That's all right, love. You just had me worried for a bit. I know you can look after yourself though," Gretchen said. Then she smiled slyly. "You've sure gotten to know that Gabriel pretty well, haven't you?" Degana blushed and she helped Gretchen put away the dinner dishes.

"He's an old friend. I knew him when I lived," Degana said. Gretchen didn't look at her but only raised an eyebrow and gave a half smile.

"Really? Well that's special." Degana finished helping and then said goodnight to Gretchen and Michael and retired to her room. She laid on her back, staring up the ceiling for a few minutes. But then she closed her eyes and let the memories come.

_Vladislaus' blood dripped onto the ground as she squeezed the shards of the glass in his hand. His face was livid as he stared at the shocked Gabriel and horrified Degana._

_"Vladislaus, let me explain," Gabriel started._

_"Silence!" Vladislaus yelled, dropping the remainder of the glass. Degana backed away, her eyes wide. She had never seen him so angry before and it frightened her greatly._

_"How could you, Gabriel. You knew our situation and yet you toy with her heart," Vladislaus said, his voice eerily calm. Gabriel closed his mouth which had been hanging open and he straightened._

_"I was only saying goodbye, my friend. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving," Gabriel said and then left Degana and the Count alone. Degana opened her mouth to call to Gabriel, but as she watched, he disappeared into the crowds and left her home._

_"My love, you must understand. He meant no harm. He was only doing as he said: saying goodbye," Degana whispered. The fire in Vladislaus' eyes vanished and he sighed._

_"I'm sorry. Please forgive me, Degana. I was only trying to protect you," he said. Degana gave a small smile and approached her fiancé._

_"You're bleeding. We really must fix that," Degana said taking his bloodied hand in hers. Vladislaus watched as she took her scarf and wrapped it tightly around his hand, tied it securely, and then pressed her lips gently to his palm. Vladislaus titled her chin up so she was staring into his mahogany eyes._

_"I love you, Degana," he whispered._

_"And I, you. May nothing ever separate us until our dying day," Degana replied quietly, her face an inch away from Vladislaus'. Then she pressed her lips firmly to his, but pulled away before the kiss could deepen._

_"We must rejoin the party or my parents will wonder where we've gone," Degana said. Vladislaus nodded and led her inside and back onto the dance floor._

Degana opened her eyes and as the same as before, an onslaught of emotions came on: fear, apprehension, and then love, but the lingering emotion was fear. She smiled at the last feeling her memories left her with. As she lay in bed, Degana thought about Vladislaus. She wanted to see him so badly now, and she knew where to find him. Only Gabriel's warning in the back of her mind kept her from going to him. His warning troubled her and she wondered how well did she really know the man called Dracula. She cleared her mind of all these troubling thoughts, however, and dressed quickly, eager to spend the day with the children.

Degana spent the day playing various games with Alessandra and Nicholas such as tag and hide-and-go-seek. Near lunch time she helped them pick some berries and wash them. By the end of the day they were so tired that they fell asleep during the story Degana was reading to them. Gretchen smiled warmly at the sight of her two children draped over each other fast asleep and helped Degana put them up in the loft and tuck them in. Then she and Degana sat down at the kitchen table with a cup of hot tea.

"How have you been lately, Degana?" Gretchen asked. Degana shrugged.

"I've been good. Meeting back up with Gabriel brought some shock and the memories that came with him, but the initial shock has passed," she said. Gretchen nodded and by the look in her eyes, Degana knew she was holding something back from her.

"Degana, I'm worried about you," Gretchen said suddenly. "You're an angel, yet you haven't attended mass since the first week you joined us. I've never seen you pray, and you've even given away your necklace." Degana looked down, unable to meet Gretchen's eyes.

"I knew from the first time, the first night I came to you, and I tried to pray, I met a impassable wall. I've been shunned and with a reason of which I still do not know. It is hard for me to leave my faith, but I really have no choice. Otherwise I would just be wasting my time praying," Degana said. Her blue eyes met Gretchen's stormy grey ones and they were filled with tears.

"I've given up one life many times, also, did you know that? I've tried to kill myself numerous times, but have been unable since I've been cursed with eternal life. I've tried to slit my wrists only to watch the blood stop flowing and the skin heal. I've thrown myself from buildings and cliffs and lay on the ground perfectly all right. I've even stabbed myself through the heart. I cannot die," Degana said in a whisper. Only her voice broke at the last thing she said and a single tear ran down her cheek.

Gretchen was crying openly for her, her tea forgotten as she rushed over and took Degana in her arms, holding her tightly.

"Don't you ever give up, Degana, ever. Because there are always people that believe in you, whether they let themselves known or not. Remember that you always have me here for you. As well as Michael. And you can't forget the children. Nicholas loves you and Alessandra has taken your ways to heart, wanting to be exactly like you in every way. Think of her when you feel your confidence fail," Gretchen said as she clutched Degana to her. Degana shed no tears, but was instead numb as she just sat there, hands folded on lap, letting Gretchen hug her.

That night, Degana lay awake in bed into the early hours of the morning, waiting for sleep to take her. Eventually though she closed her eyes and began to remember…

_All around her were the effects of war: screams of the dying, blood, and the clashing of swords. Degana's eyes watched fearfully as she surveyed the battle from the air, her powerful white wings almost faltering as she watched angel after angel perish under the power of Satan and his minions. _

_Suddenly, the whizzing of arrows brought her back to the present. Another arrow nicked her arm and she fell a few feet, her wings stopping from surprise. Degana spotted the archer and zoomed towards him, her wings plastered to her body as she plummeted to the ground, sais at the ready. The archer's head rolled onto the ground as Degana daintily landed and wiped her weapon on the enemy's cloak._

_She was now in the midst of the battle and had to think to duck and or move so she wouldn't be killed. As she parried another's sword, a shadow fell over her and others that were close by. The battle seemed to stop as everyone shielded their eyes against the sun and looked up. Degana's mouth dropped open._

_A man with great feathered wings, the color of ebony was descending to the ground. Clothed all in black and blood red, he looked very much the part of the harbinger of doom and the bringer of death. He was Satan, or Lucifer, the original angel that had betrayed the Lord and had in turn been cast down to the fiery pits of Hell. As he landed, he held in his right hand a large broadsword, forever stained with the blood of the good and innocent. His red eyes glowed merciless and with an internal fire that seemed to out burn the sun, the sign of the light and goodness, itself._

_"I am here!" he cried in a booming voice, a voice that was so inhuman and unnatural it sent chills down everyone's spine who heard it. "Let any who dare challenge me do it now, and face your impending doom!" All of the Hell Angels gave a mighty battle cry and the battle started again with a new vigor._

_Many of God's Angels attempted to attack Lucifer, but he cut them down with his sword before they could even draw another breath. He slowly made his way in Degana's direction, and she was too petrified to move. All she could do was watch as Satan himself came closer, swinging his weapon of death. As he was before her, standing over her since she was now crouched on the ground in terror, he raised his sword, ready to bring it down on Degana._

_"Stop!" she cried, seconds before she met her death. Surprisingly enough, Lucifer stopped the down stroke of his sword and looked down his nose at her._

_"Who are you to command me about?" he said, his voice making Degana shiver. Her mind raced as she thought up reasons for him to let her go. Her mind finally met one, one that would only and could only be used if she were desperate enough. Event then it was a hated decision, but she was desperate and fear refused to let her think straight._

_"I can tell you where my Lord is in exchange for my life," Degana said quickly. Lucifer stopped and his sword dropped to his side as a wicked smile came to his horrific features_.

_"Lead on, little angel. Your life has been spared," he said. Degana took to flight quickly with Satan behind her and she flew to where she knew her Lord was residing, guarded by many of the greatest and strongest angels._

_The bloodshed that followed was almost too much for Degana to bear as she hid herself behind a pillar and watched as Lucifer's mighty sword came down again and again on the opposing angels, felling each. Suddenly, the three archangels, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel flew out, swords blazing brilliantly. They would have attacked had not a great voice called out for them to stop. Even time itself seemed to stop as all noises around them ceased as the Lord himself stepped down to the battlefield._

_"You have returned I see, Lucifer. But again, you will not prevail," the Lord said and held out a mighty hand. "I banish you and your demons once more to Hell where you rule over the wicked and spiteful." Lucifer's fiery eyes flashed._

_"I will come again and the war will be great. Then is the time that I prevail," Lucifer said and then beat his might ebony wings and him and his demons left, disappearing back down into the depths of Hell where they had come from. Degana trembled with terror as the Lord looked sadly around at the bodies of his fallen angels and he wept for them._


	7. Goodbye, Alice

Degana opened her eyes and was numb with shock and horror; newly cried tears stained her face. She had betrayed her Lord to Lucifer only to save her own head. Degana was still too in shock to respond to the knock on her door and only lay there as the door opened.

"Degana, breakfast is ready. Do you want some?" Alessandra said hesitantly as she stood at the foot of the bed. Degana recovered quickly and hid her emotions as she sat up and forced a smile.

"No thank you, love. I'm really not that hungry," she said. Alessandra nodded, a bit confused, for Degana had never missed a meal or an opportunity to be with the family. She smiled back quickly, though, and left Degana alone. As soon as Alessandra left, Degana dressed quickly and went out the window launching herself into the air. She flew over the trees and not through the town, wanting to get to the Valerious Manor as quickly as possible. When she arrived she beat on the door. When no one answered it quickly enough, she took flight again and rose to the second floor and went in a window that was open.

Degana found herself in the weapons chamber not alone. Gabriel stood a ways off admiring a pistol. At her entrance, Gabriel turned and immediately rushed to her when he saw her grief stricken face. She collapsed in his arms, the tears she had been holding back running freely now. Gabriel soothed her and stroked her hair as he knelt down with her, holding her close to him.

"What happened, Degana?" he whispered once she had calmed down considerably. She sniffed and wiped the remainder of the tears from her face.

"I remember, Gabriel. I remember why I was cast down, oh, it's terrible!" she exclaimed and buried her face in her hands.

"Calm down," Gabriel said, gently pulling her hands from her face and wiping away the tears. "Tell me what happened." Degana took a deep breath and told him everything. When she finished, he was staring at her in shock, his mouth hanging open. He quickly closed his mouth.

"Wow…" was all he could say. Degana stared mournfully at the ground as she sat on the floor with Gabriel, her back up against the wall.

"I can't believe I did that," she whispered. Gabriel looked over at her with sadness in his eyes. Degana sighed and brought her knees up under her chin. "I just can't believe it." Gabriel went and sat next to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done and you can't go back to change it. You just have to move on," Gabriel reassured her. He hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head.

Degana ended up going back home and spending the rest of the day locked in her room, just staring out the window. She didn't respond to anyone knocking on her door, nor did she go and greet Gabriel when he came calling for her. When he came but she didn't come to the door, he went around the back and stood outside her window where she was sitting.

"What do you want, Gabriel?" Degana asked wearily.

"I'm worried about you, Degana," he answered. Degana sighed and moved away from her window.

"Go away," she said before disappearing from view.

"Degana, wait!" Gabriel called. Degana came back. "Please come and talk to me."

"Goodbye and goodnight, Mr. Van Helsing," Degana said and drew the curtains on her window. Gabriel stood there for a few minutes, dejectedly, and then turned and went back to the Valerious Manor.

The next morning Degana woke up and wiped her face, trying to wipe away the trails the tears had left from the night. Her eyes, she knew, were puffy and red and she felt like throwing herself from a cliff. She laughed sardonically.

"If only that would work," she said bitterly. After lying in bed for about an hour, she rose and washed her face and arms and dressed in a black dress she had made from the normal materials. It had a high collar, was long sleeved and floor length. After dressing and thinking what to do, Degana walked out of her room and went to the cliff, sat on the ground, and stared at the sea. As she sat and stared, she thought about what she should do. She couldn't stand living like this any longer. But when she thought about leaving Romania, she thought about the Borokov's. They were the humblest family and took her in when she was newly fallen and cared for her when her mind was at its darkest. She in turn had helped with the children, watching Nicholas grow to now be 15 years old and Alessandra 11. It had been 5 years since Degana first came to the family.

Tears came to Degana's eyes as she thought about Alessandra. She was so naïve and innocent. Degana cursed herself for being such a terrible role model when she knew the child adored her.

"Angel?" came a meek voice from behind Degana. Degana quickly wiped away her tears and turned to see Alessandra standing with her hands clasped together holding a bouquet of flowers. Her green eyes were worried.

"I brought you some flowers from the meadow," Alessandra said coming to sit beside Degana. Alessandra handed her the flowers and tears immediately sprung to Degana's eyes again.

"Thank you child," she whispered, praying that her voice would not break, betraying her emotions as she was looking down at the moment and her face could not be seen. There was silence between the both of them as they sat there, staring out at the sea.

"Its so beautiful," Alessandra said. Degana nodded. "When I grow up I want to see the other side of the sea. Will you come with me?" Degana nodded again, her throat closing as she held back tears.

"I promise, Alice," Degana said, using the child's nickname. Degana gave Alessandra a hug and then watched as she ran away happily, reveling in the promise Degana had made, unaware that it would never be carried through.

"Goodbye, Alice," Degana whispered and then spreading her wings, took flight towards the forest, soaring over the trees, her tears dropping like rain as she sped on towards Castle Frankenstein, racing the coming dusk.


	8. Seeing You Again

Degana touched down in front of the Castle as the light was dimming. She entered the Castle, brushing away cobwebs that hung before her and glancing around corners looking for any signs of habitation. She came to a flight of stairs which she climbed slowly, her hand trailing against the stone wall. As she reached the landing, Degana spied a door at the end of the hallway, closed, but with light outlining it. She walked cautiously towards it, laid her hand on the doorknob, and before her courage could fail her, she pushed it open, candlelight flooding the hallway behind her.

The room turned out to be an old library, where shelves filled with old books lined the walls, reaching from floor to ceiling. A lit fireplace lay straight ahead, with two arm chairs facing it, an end table between them where some lit candles lay. Degana's breath caught in her throat as she saw that in one of the arm chairs, an arm clothed in a black sleeve rested on the arm rest.

"Oh my god," Degana breathed.

"Who calls the name of God into the house of the Devil?" came a silky, masculine voice from the arm chair. The figure in the chair stood and turned to face Degana who's eyes immediately began to water.

"Vladislaus," she whispered and then her eyes rolled back in her head and she fell into a dead faint. Dracula caught her before she hit the ground and stared in wonder at the woman who had just called him by a name that few knew. He stood, still holding the strange woman, closed the door, and came to the fire where he gently laid her down before it. Dracula brushed a tendril of blonde hair from her face and after a few moments, finally recognized the face.

"The woman who Gabriel came to save…Degana?" he said in disbelief. But she was dead! He had seen her die with his own eyes, and he never forgave himself for not being able to help her. His arms cradled her with a new lovingness as stared at the face of his first and only love. After a few minutes, Degana stirred and her eyes fluttered open, focusing on Dracula's. A smile hesitantly came to her mouth.

"My love," she breathed, trailing a pale hand down Dracula's cheek.

"What are you doing here, Degana?" Dracula asked helping her to sit up as he knelt beside her. Degana's eyes grew sorrowful and she turned her face towards the fire, staring into its depths.

"I was cast down from heaven," she said finally. Dracula listened as she told her story and when she finished, she turned and found him staring at her.

"I know how you must feel. And not to sound unsympathetic, but I really am not the right person to look for sympathy in a matter like this," Dracula said, sincerely sorry. Degana nodded.

"I know."

"So you're an angel then?" Dracula asked. Degana nodded again and spread her wings for Dracula to see. He ran his hands over the feathers, marveling at her wings.

"I need help," Degana said suddenly, her eyes tearful. Dracula looked at her.

"With what?"

"I need to escape, but I don't want to leave," she said. "I can't leave the children on their own. They need me, but I need to escape. I can't take it anymore!" Degana was close the rambling and Dracula took her shoulders and gave her shake, causing her wings to go in quickly and her to snap to attention surprised.

"I can help. You can stay with me forever. It'll be as if you never left me," Dracula whispered holding her close. Degana nodded into his chest as she clutched his jacket, taken slightly aback at the lack of heartbeat. But soon, with his cool face pressed against hers, she closed her eyes and fell asleep, clutching her love to her, afraid to let go and surrender to the nightmares.

When Degana awoke, she found herself in a bed in a room with a fire going in the fireplace and Dracula sitting in a chair across from the bed. When she sat up, he looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"Good evening, my dear," he said coming to her side. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you," she whispered as she pulled away.

"Would you like some dinner? I have Igor preparing your favorite: spaghetti," Dracula said offering a helping hand out of the bed. Degana took it, smiling.

"Thank you," she said and followed Dracula to the dining hall.

When they entered it, Degana was taken aback at the huge table that occupied the middle of the floor, seating twelve, six on each side then one at each end. Dracula pulled a chair out for Degana and pushed her in just as Igor was coming out with a steaming plate of spaghetti. Degana stared at the man named, Igor. He looked more corpselike than a living man. He put her food before her and poured her a glass of wine before backing out of the room. Dracula seated himself across from Degana and watched her eat with grim satisfaction. She ate like she hadn't eaten in weeks. Degana looked up and found Dracula looking at her oddly. She smiled sheepishly.

"I haven't eaten in a few days… I… was trying to starve myself," she said, staring down at her plate which was almost empty.

"Degana," Dracula said. She looked up and her ice blue eyes meeting his mahogany ones. "I can help end the nightmares and make it so you live beside me forever. You'll never be alone again." Degana stared at him, starting to catch his drift.

"You mean…" she started. Dracula nodded.

"I can change you to be a vampyre. It will be an interesting mix, an angel with vampyre blood," Dracula mused. Degana looked down at her plate, her appetite gone and her eyes scared.

"Will it hurt?" she asked meekly.

"Of course not. All you have to do is trust me and you will wake up, never to be alone again," he said. "You can think about it, I need no answer at the present moment. Just come to me when you're ready." Dracula stood and without another word he left the room.

Degana sat for a few more minutes at the table, staring at the different colored lines in the wood, her thoughts racing through her head. Should she or shouldn't she? What would be the consequences or benefits? Degana rose and wandered throughout the castle, trailing her fingers along the wall, counting the stones her fingers touched. She could be with her love forever, and what he said was true. She would never be alone again. She'd always have him by her side, protecting and guarding her with all of his strength and will power. She smiled fleetingly as she remembered all of the times she spent with Dracula when she was still alive. All of the walks they took through the garden, just walking in silence, enjoying the other's company. She remembered how he smiled at her, how he kissed her hand, how his lips felt on hers. At that she stopped and then turned and ran to the library, where she knew she would find Vladislaus.

"Carl, grab the stuff, we're leaving," Gabriel called as he walked out the door towards the horses. Carl came scurrying out behind him, swaying under the weight of the pack.

"A little help?" he squeaked. Gabriel caught the pack right before it was to hit the ground and tied it to the horse.

"Come on, Carl," he said, mounting his horse, Carl doing the same, and then they were both off, galloping towards Castle Frankenstein.


	9. Radical Changes and Death

"Vladislaus!" Degana called as she burst into the library. Dracula turned nonchalantly at his name from where he stood before a shelf, flipping through an ancient looking book.

"I've decided." she said. Vladislaus slowly shelved the book.

"And?" he said walking up to her. Degana swallowed.

"Yes," she said quickly, before she could change her mind. Dracula smiled and without saying anything, scooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the room she had woken up in. He laid her gently on the bed and then leaned over her, his hands on either side of her waist.

"Trust me and you will not feel a thing. I will watch you as you sleep and be here when you wake. Close your eyes," Dracula said his head bent towards hers, his mouth at her ear. Degana closed her eyes slowly, the last image she saw was Vladislaus gazing down at her. When her eyes were closed, Dracula's fangs grew to three times their normal length, and he put one hand on her waist the other tilting her head to the side as he bent closer to her. Degana's heart beat quickened as she felt his teeth graze her skin and she cried out when they pierced it. Almost immediately the pain was gone, however, and Degana felt as if she were floating on a sea of cotton. A single tears escaped her eye as Dracula changed her and the last thing she thought about as her mind finally failed was Alessandra calling out to her, tears streaming down her cheeks and her arms reaching out.

Gabriel and Carl raced up the stairs and towards the door with the light escaping from around the edges. Gabriel reached the door first, threw it open crossbow out, and froze at what he saw. Dracula was pulling away from a limp Degana, blood trickling down his chin. He wiped it away and slowly turned to the shocked Gabriel.

"Welcome, Van Helsing," he said, stepping off the bed and standing facing Gabriel with his hands clasped behind his back.

"What have you done to her?" Gabriel cried. Carl finally came in view of the room and his hands flew to his mouth at the sight of Degana lying lifeless on the bed, her head tilted to the side facing the door and her arm hanging off the side of the bed.

"I have done what she asked of me. I gave her a choice and she chose the life of the vampyre. It was of her own free will," Dracula said spreading his hands.

"You bastard," Gabriel spat. Vladislaus shrugged.

"You may think what you like, but she holds the truth. Now. If you leave right now, I will spare yours and your little friend's life. Goodbye, Gabriel Van Helsing," Dracula said and watched as Gabriel gave one last sorrowful look at Degana and then grabbed Carl and hurried out of the castle.

_Degana sat at her vanity, trailing her brush through her hair absentmindedly, humming. She had been so busy in the last few days planning for her upcoming wedding, she was bubbling over with excitement. She couldn't wait to be married and start a family. There came a knock at the door._

_"Come in," Degana called in a singsong voice. Gabriel entered the room and immediately Degana's face fell as she saw how haggard and worn her he looked. His normally neat brown hair was unkempt and his clothes wrinkled._

_"What is it?" Degana cried as she leapt up and offered him her chair which he took gratefully. Gabriel shook his head and looked at Degana mournfully._

_"I bring sorrowful news to such a happy occasion," he said softly. Degana stared at him, her body tense and waiting for whatever he was to tell her._

_"Vladislaus is…" he started._

_"What? What has happened to him?" Degana cried, extremely worried, all signs of her previous elated state of mind gone. _

_"Vladislaus is dead," he said finally, his head in his hands. Degana's world fell around her at that moment, everything coming crashing down. She stumbled backwards until her back hit the wall and she slowly slid down it. Her mouth was hanging open and her eyes hadn't left Gabriel for a second. Her hands, which were shaking violently, went to her mouth._

_"Oh my god," she whispered. Gabriel looked over at her._

_"I'm sorry, Degana," he said, his voice breaking._

_"What happened?" she said, her voice flat and toneless. Her eyes filled with tears waiting to spill over as she stared at him. Gabriel opened and closed his mouth like a fish on land and he turned his eyes away from her, shamefully._

_"He is dead by my hand," he said. Degana stared at him, her face emotionless, her arms hanging loosely by her sides. She slowly got to her feet and Gabriel rose with her, his arms out to take her into an embrace, trying to comfort her. But instead her hand shot out and connected with his cheek, sending his head snapping to the side._

_"Why, Gabriel? Why!" she cried and ran out of her room. Gabriel ran after her, but she eluded his grasp, her gauzy night gown slipping through his fingers._

_"Degana, wait! It's getting dark out, wait, Degana!" Gabriel called as Degana escaped into the frosty night where snow was just beginning to fall. Degana didn't feel the cold as she raced into the forest soon getting lost. As she stopped, panting hard, the cold began to get to her, causing her to shiver violently. Tears streamed down her face as she stood in a clearing, shivering, her arms wrapped around herself. As she stood there, there came the sudden howling of wolves. Degana's eyes shot into the darkness of the trees surrounding her, and soon all around her was filled with the baying of wolves._

_"Help," she whispered, almost inaudibly, knowing that no one would ever hear her or find her in time. A monstrous wolf stepped out of the tree line in front of her, its yellow eyes blazing and its sharp teeth bared as it snarled at her. Five more stepped out, advancing slowly, jaws dripping with saliva. Degana's mind was blanked as she stared in horror at her impending doom._

_"Back!" came a voice suddenly, and the familiarity of it caused Degana to stare. Vladislaus stood ten feet away, arms outstretched, calling out to the wolves. Her mouth hung open. Two of the wolves slunk away but the other four advanced, their eyes keen on their dinner. Degana's eyes met Vladislaus', and they pleaded silently to be saved._

_"Back! Back!" Vladislaus called again and again but the wolves ignored him. Suddenly the lead wolf lunged at Degana, his jaws closing around her neck. She screamed as she fell backwards, her life breath escaping through her scream._

_"Degana!" Vladislaus cried reaching out to her. He ran towards the wolves waving his arms and brandishing his sword. The wolves looked at him, and then turned tail and ran back into the woods, leaving a small circles of churned up and bloodied snow where Degana lay in the middle. Vladislaus took her body into his arms, and after brushing hair out of her face, seeing her open and glazed eyes confirming that she was dead, he buried his face into her hair, crying openly for a love lost._

Degana sat bolt-right up in the bed, instantly awake and panting. She had just seen herself die and she felt as if it had happened all over again.

"Vladislaus?" she called hesitantly, her voice edged with tears. Dracula immediately appeared in her room and hurried to her side. Degana buried her face into his shoulder, sobbing, as she let free all of the emotions that she had kept pent up for the past few days. Dracula stroked her hair, and held her until she had finished crying and she pulled away.

"Do you feel any different?" Dracula asked. Degana thought about his question and found that indeed she did. She felt more alive, and not tired at all. Her hair felt stronger and her muscles more toned and her body leaner.

"I do actually. Is this what happens?" she asked, pulling a little back from Vladislaus and brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"It is. Isn't it a wonderful feeling?" he said with a smile. Degana gave a smile in return, shaky at first from the tears.

"It is," she answered.


	10. This Looks Familiar

Gabriel rode solemnly to the Borokov home, and dismounted his horse sorrowfully. He knocked on the door and was greeted with the smiling face of Gretchen.

"Can I help you?" she said, her eyes bright.

"I have some bad news. May I come in?" he said. Gretchen's smile faltered and she nodded, letting Van Helsing in. Michael came into the kitchen and offered Van Helsing a chair, which he took gratefully. He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly as Gretchen and Michael took seats across from him.

"Nicholas, you and Alessandra go outside for a little and play. I'll call you when I'm finished," Gretchen said to the children who stood anxiously in the doorway, waiting to catch wind of what the grownups were to talk about. Alessandra whined about wanting to stay and listen, but Nicholas convinced her to follow him outside.

"What news do you bring us, Mr. Van Helsing?" Michael asked. Gretchen wore a pained expression, ready to take the news, whatever it was. Van Helsing ran a hand over his face again and cleared his throat.

"Degana has died," he said.

"But she can't die. She's told me about all of the times she's tried to die but can't," Gretchen protested. Gabriel held up a hand.

"This is a different death. She hasn't returned because last night she went to Dracula, her fiancé in life, and was changed. She's gone," Gabriel said, his voice cracking. Gretchen dissolved into tears, her head in her hands, and Michael did his best to console her.

"I'm very sorry. I arrived too late to save her," Van Helsing said.

"It's not your fault," Michael said, patting him on the shoulder. "There was nothing you could do to save her. She was heading down that road for a long time and I don't think anything could have turned her from it. She loved you very much and respected you, but it wasn't enough." Gabriel shook his head slowly and hung it, ashamed that he could not save her. He had handed another bride to Dracula, increasing his power, and he knew now that he had no power against the vampyres.

"Thank you for telling us, my son," Michael said rising, and Gabriel did also. "We will keep the truth from the children for a little while longer until they are older." Gabriel nodded.

"That would be a good idea," he said, heading for the door.

"Good night, Mr. Van Helsing," Gretchen said softly, wiping away tears with her sleeve. Gabriel forced a hesitant smile that died on his lips.

"Good night," he said and vanished into the night.

Gabriel and Carl left soon after that for Rome after defeating the first three brides: Marishka, Aleera, and Verona. They left Degana and Dracula because they felt that they didn't have enough power to face them quite yet. The Borokovs lived peacefully on, Michael and Gretchen holding the terrible secret in them until Alessandra turned 17, Nicholas happily married and moved out.

Alessandra had grown into a bright young woman, headstrong and full of opinions she felt everyone needed to hear. She had a kind heart, for everything and everyone and was very compassionate. When Michael and Gretchen broke the news to her, she was shocked to the core and angry. She had treasured Degana and nearly worshiped her like a second god. Degana had been everything to Alessandra: a role model, a friend, a sister, and now Degana had gone and betrayed her like that. Alessandra took it deep into her heart, that day, that she would get Degana, and deliver her the final peace she had been deprived of so suddenly. She would deliver her that, even if it meant destroying her role model, friend, and sister.

"Well, doesn't this look familiar," Gabriel said to himself wearily as he and Carl stepped into the town of Vaseria, only to be met with extreme hostility and furtive glances.

"And to think that we were in here only a few years ago, and look how everything has changed," Carl said, lugging his giant bag on his back. Gabriel immediately spotted Anna coming up through the crowds to greet them.

"Hello, you two. I'm so glad you're back. Things have worsened greatly since you left," she said, relieving Carl of his bag, which turned out to not be heavy at all. She shot Carl a look that read "you're weak". Carl smiled sheepishly.

"I guess we have our work cut out for us then," Gabriel said, and the three of them set off for the Valerious manor to settle in and decide on a plan of action.

* * *

And this is where i stopped writing...I'm not really sure if I will continue...please review and tell me what you thought of it. Thank you all again! 


End file.
